wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Ice
Wings of Ice is a fanfic by Kirby. It is for a school project. I hope you enjoy it! Wings of Ice Ch. 1- Out the Window Nayru lived in the barren Ice Kingdom for so long. She wanted to explore worlds beyond the castle walls. But stupid Queen Glacier didn’t let her leave. Nayru was her best guard ,and she had to protect her hatchery. It was her task. “NAYRU!!” Queen Glacier yelled. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Great. Now I’m in trouble. I broke the egg. ''Nayru thought. While sitting and protecting the eggs, she got bored and played with one egg in a mini stunt show. ''CRACK!! ''The egg had broken while doing a 360° on her narwhal spear. “Shoot.” Nayru had said. But now, it was more than something to just say: “Shoot.” Queen Glacier was sitting upright with her claws on her hips. “Ahem,” She huffed, and pointed to a broken eggshell with a dead small IceWing in it, half frozen, covered with frost. The queen had a sad and mad face on. Nayru didn’t say anything. Other guards huffed, their breath showing in the dim, icy room. “I didn’t do that,” Nayru lied. She backed away. “I guess I’ll go now. Bye, nice to see you.” She bowed then flew like the wind when the guards opened their wings and followed her. “Ah!” “Get back here!” the guards snorted. There were two, and as being older, they were on Nayru’s tail. ''Where is the ice thinnest? ''Nayru thought. Wait – windows! Nayru flew to Moonshine’s bedroom, the heir to the throne. “Sorry!” said Nayru. She closed the wood door, and used her spear as a lock. “Um…” said Moonshine. She stared at Nayru. “Running away?” she tilted her head, her yellow pearl necklace swaying. Moonshine had gotten strange when she got that prize. Her purple eyes looked calm and dreamy. Her pale gray scales glowed in the moonlight. The red string around her neck was nicely contrasted. ''So nice and calm. POUND! The guards were pounding on the door with the end of their spears. Nayru snapped out of it. “Yes… don’t tell your mother,” she rushed. Nayru saluted to the dream-like princess, and jumped out the window. Moonshine looked at the door, and used her freezing-death-breath on it, so the door can’t move now. She looked at Nayru, a white speck in the dark sky, and followed her. Ch. 2- SwiftWings and Queen Starbolt “Princess!” Nayru was startled and missed a beat and almost fell down flying. Moonshine spiraled down and Nayru followed. She did a low bow. “No need for that.” Moonshine said like a normal dragon. She was still beautiful, calm and dreamlike, her moon-pale scales still reflected the soft moonbeams but now, she seemed more casual, like some random dragon that would go walking around Pyhrria. “Why are you running?” “Um…” Nayru said. Should I tell the princess? She seems a lot cooler than I imagined her. Well, I only met her for a couple minutes a few years ago… “Ok. I broke your sister/brother’s egg, and they died…” “Oh… ok…” Moonshine said matter-of-factly. Her focus was a little behind Nayru. When the white dragon turned around, she was surprised to see Queen Glacier storming toward her with the 2 guards in front of her. Their freezing-death-breath was flickering around them in anger. “Oh no….” Nayru said and sighed. Moonshine shot up in the air, looked down at Nayru, with a Coming or what? ''look on her face. Nayru delayed. ''What does this princess know? Moonshine flew off south. Nayru reluctantly followed. … “Where are we going?” Nayru managed to speak after following the princess. It was daytime now. They were flying for hours. “Hello?” “We’re going to my friend’s. Err… boy''friend’s.” Moonshine corrected. “Oooo.” Nayru teased. “Wow… how can she have a boyfriend if she… never….leaves...?” Nayru asked herself. After a little farther, Nayru gasped. A beautiful palace of marble was in front of her. There were skillfully carved towers and columns. Majestic stained glass windows showed dragons of white, black, or gray scales. They had manes and fluffed tails. Along their sides, stripes started from their eyes. The white marble tower brightly reflected the morning sunlight. Guards were positioned at every crack or door. They huffed at Nayru, not at Moonshine. The guard at the main entrance (which was covered by a beautiful fence or vines) asked Moonshine: “What are you here for?” he huffed. “Um… Regen…” Moonshine replied, looking at the guard in the eyes. “Her?” the guard pointed at Nayru. “Hmm? Oh, she just followed me because she was running…um..” ''Don’t say it. Don’t say it. “From um… DEMISE!” Moonshine blurted. Demise? '' “Oh! I’m late for my visit with him… bye, thanks!” Moonshine said quickly and pulled Nayru with her. Nayru followed the princess to a nice courtyard, while a black dragon with a teal mane, red stripe, and jade green wing membrane watched a pure white dragon with a bright orange mane and, not a straight stripe, a lightning bolt that didn’t go up to her tail, but to her hip. She was doing stunt flying turning and twisting in midair. She flowed gracefully through the air, but she flew fast, not paying attention to her gracefulness, but to how fast she was flying with her big blue wings. She stopped flying and landed on the ground. She had startling lightning-green eyes. “Hey,” she said. “I’m Starbolt.” She walked up to Nayru. “Newbie?” “Hey, that’s not nice!” Nayru snorted. “Hmph,” was all she said. ''I wonder where ‘Regen’ is? And who is that nice black dragon? Nayru thought, looking at the “handsome” black dragon. “Regen!” Moonshine ran up to the black dragon. Darn. thought Nayru. “I need that scroll you got from Blacky.” Blacky? “''Ok!” Regen said cheerfully. He dug around in a mahogany-colored bag and took out a scroll. It said ''Scavengers of Good Lore: written by Farin Brook '' '' ''“A book about ‘scavengers’?” Nayru asked. “Yes, by one of my friends…” Moonshine’s words trailed off as she was flipping through the pages filled with pictures of scavenger warriors, in full battle armor and claws (swords). The book seemed pointless, but useful and interesting. “Gotta go put it in my room!” Moonshine said. “So what, now you’re gonna go back?” Nayru asked, surprised. “Well, I don’t want it to get spoiled. You can sit and talk with Queen Starbolt.” Starbolt did a small wave with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Hey.” “Ok… go do your stuff.” Nayru sighed. Moonshine tilted her head and flew off. Ch. 3- Meeting Silver and SwiftWing Athletics Moonshine flew with her scroll tucked between her chest with her arms tightly around it. She noticed slightly frozen spots in the ground. One baby tree was just completely frozen, as if an IceWing in anger had frozen it. “Hm…” … “Let’s do stunt flying! I’m really good at it.” Starbolt said, showing a toothy grin. She got out a bunch of stuff, like balls, rings, and ribbon. Her eyes glowed green, and the hoop was set on a pole in the middle of the courtyard. ''Telekinesis? ''Nayru questioned. Starbolt grabbed a torch and lit one of the smallest hoops on fire, then used her telekinesis to move it on another pole. “Ok, whoever goes, through the flaming hoop, does a twirl in the bigger one, then turns in midair and goes back through the hoops with her wings tucked in, gets candy. Begin!” … Moonshine landed where most of the green was frozen. She walked quietly through the forest. Her yellow pearl slightly glowed near a patch of ice. “Who’s there?” Moonshine asked. … “I’ll go first.” Starbolt suggested. She opened her big wings slowly, as if she were going to take her time flying, but she shot up into the air like lightning, and dived into the fiery hoop. Her wings beating spread the fire after her as she twirled like a football in the bigger hoop, wings tucked. Then they snapped open, catching the air. She beat her wings, making her rise. Next, she stopped and nose-dived down back into the hoop, spinning like a torpedo this time. Starbolt flew perfectly into the fire-hoop, and landed slowly on the ground. “Your turn,” she said. Nayru gaped. … Suddenly, Silver the IceWing jumped out of the ice. “Gah!” Moonshine exclaimed. “Moonshine?” Silver said, surprised. “Yes! Help!” Moonshine replied, wriggling under Silver’s grip. “Sorry,” Silver said. “What are you doing here?” “I was returning this scroll to my room, and then I saw what happened here, so I went to investigate. I was so brave.” Moonshine puffed out her chest. “It was a fight with Chill.” Silver said. Her teal eyes were weary, and her bright blue marks didn’t seem the nice cheery sky-blue they usually were. Her long not blunted claws for the first time looked IceWing blood-stained, and her wings were drooping. For the first time in Moonshine’s life, the normal, happy Silver looked nothing like herself. “It must have been really, really bad.” Moonshine said. “Did he run away in fear? Was he scared by your strong, mighty fighting?” she said, trying to be positive. Silver didn’t say anything but had look that said, ''thanks but I was almost killed right now… almost too clearly. “Sorry,” she said finally, after an awkward silence. “I just was a little weary…” “Sure… it’s ok…” Moonshine replied. “I should really, um, return – this – scroll.” She stammered. “Ihavetogetbacktoreturnthisscroll,” she said quickly. “Um, sure. I’ll just go with you, I need to get my rest…” … Nayru failed the 3rd time, getting burnt on the flaming hoop, on. She had gotten through one time, but banged her head when trying to go through the second hoop. Starbolt looked amused at Nayru’s slow flying. Look how bored she is at you! Get angry! DO IT!! Nayru thought. She shot through the fiery hoop. I’m doing it!! Ha ha! ''But not all was so well. She flew through the second hoop, but forgot to open her wings widely to catch the air and stop. She flew into bushes. “Ah ha!” Starbolt fell down laughing. Nayru felt the most embarrassed she ever was. … Moonshine flew into her window and put the scroll in her cherry wood scrollshelf. She had a feeling her mother would creep up on her. ''Wham! ''The IceWing’s bedroom door flew open, and sure enough Queen Glacier strolled into the room and hugged Moonshine until her purple eyes almost came out. “Where have you been!?” she bellowed. “What do you mean mother? I have been here for the entire time.” Moonshine lied. Queen Glacier banged her guards on the head. “You dumbos! She’s been here all this time! Lug me over here telling me she’s missing!” “We’re sorry your majesty! But, we swear…” the guards claimed. “Shut up you 2!” The guards went silent. Queen Glacier went out of the room. The guards did the ''I’m watching you ''sign, then followed her. But when they left, Moonshine flew out the window. “Where have you been?! I’ve been stuck here for a day!” Nayru yelled. “Sorry,” the princess explained what happened with the guards and Queen Glacier. Starbolt flew in. “Ready to go? Regen has been wondering about you,” she said. “Well, I have to go…” Moonshine said, her voice rambling off. “Silver?! I thought I dropped you off at the Kingdom!” “Yeah, you know how boring it is over there? Gawd, all the IceWings became zombies. All the same.” Silver explained. Her scales glittered in the moonlight, and unlike Moonshine’s scales, they all shimmered and shone, giving Silver a look like white fire. Moonshine gave a slight grin to say ''Yep it IS super boring. Silver smiled. “Nayru… you can tag along. I’m going to the GeodeWing Kingdom. Ch.4 The GeodeWing Turf and Alluvium’s Gem After saying bye to Regen and Starbolt (Nayru didn’t say bye to her), Silver, Moonshine, and Nayru took off to the sky. I wanted to explore. I got what I wanted. ''Nayru thought. When flying next to Silver, Nayru felt awfully cold. She was an IceWing. How can she be cold? Silver did seem… different. Those teal eyes and blue marking… but Moonshine had purple eyes, and the pearl… But the group took a sharp turn, and from a thin forest, is turned into a thick jungle, but with not so many trees. Just lots of vines and shrubs were mostly there. A cave was sighted and Moonshine and Silver landed. Nayru did the same. The cave was scary-looking, but had a quality of a sacred place, and once Nayru felt that feeling, she wasn’t so scared anymore. ''Whoa. I wonder what the GeodeWings are like. Moonshine cleared her throat. “Oh, ALLUVIUM!” she yelled. “We’re not going in?” Nayru asked. Silver and Moonshine looked at each other and laughed, but didn’t answer. Thump Thump. Here we go. GeodeWings! Nayru had always thought of herself tall, but a giant dragon, two and half times the size of Moonshine emerged from the hole. She had brick-red scales and green eyes. One of her horns was curved like a crescent, and the other was just flat. She had a gold spine running along her back to her tail. The tail had a big spiked ball of scales on top of it. Her smile looked toffee-nosed, as if she always were getting into arguments. “Well, well, well. Look who we have here! Moonshine. Amethyst has been looking for you,” she smirked. Nayru felt annoyed with her already. She seemed like a stuck-up dragon nobody would like. “What do you want?” Alluvium asked with a sigh. “You sent for me…” Moonshine said unsurely. “It seems your wrong.” Alluvium said. “You said someone was looking for me…” ‘Amethyst has been looking for you.’ ''Nayru remembered. “Oh… if I did, I must be right. Ok, come on in.” The red dragon was swallowed by shadows when she walked in the cave. Silver and Moonshine looked at each other with over-sized sweat drops, but followed her through the tunnel. It seemed dark from the outside, but there was a giant hole again covered by some more stained glass. It showed 7 geodes, of all the colors of the rainbows. There was a GeodeWing body in the circle of geodes. “What are those?” Nayru asked. “The 7 Geodes. They are the life source for us. Created by Gemn, one of the first GeodeWings born. Every time a GeodeWing dies, we put the body in the circle of Geodes. The light reflected from them is so bright, their scales’ reflection makes a carving on the cave ceiling. Pretty cool scene to be at.” Alluvium explained. “We see them?” Nayru asked. “Of course we can’t!” Alluvium said. Moonshine, Silver, and Nayru followed the brick-red dragon to a little chamber. “Ahem…” Alluvium cleared her voice. I am missing my most prized jewel. I learn by heart all my geodes here, and I need you guys –the suspects- to find it,” she explained. “Suspects? I didn’t do anything!” Nayru squeaked. Alluvium glared at her. “I don’t remember her,” she said with a glimpse at the IceWing soldier. “She wasn’t here last time.” Silver explain. ''Last time? “Oh, yeah. It was only you 2 brats.” Alluvium said haughtily changing her glare from Nayru to the 2 other dragons. “What does it look like?” Moonshine asked with a moan. “It was gold, with silver mixed in it. Slight bronze specks. A beauty.” Alluvium explained. “We’re not finding your stupid gem. Do it yourself.” Moonshine said. Alluvium’s giant mace-like tail slammed right in front of Moonshine. The small IceWing backed away with a yelp. “DO IT,” she growled. Silver and Moonshine began hastily searching through the hoard. Nayru did the same. She didn’t want to be it by that tail. “Shoot. It’s not fair that GeodeWings get what they want because they’re bigger.” Nayru grumbled. She wanted to meet GeodeWings at first, but if they were all like Alluvium, she didn’t want to meet them. They were looking for hours, and hours. No sign of a jewel like the one Alluvium described. Moonshine and Silver were talking and laughing. No one was talking to Nayru. “AH HA!!” a loud voice roared. All the dragons head perked up. “Did you find it?!” they all said at the same time. There was a noise that sounded almost exactly like a dragon’s spiked tail hitting some other dragon with geode-like scales on the head. “FOOL!” the voice hollered. Alluvium came stomping into the hoard room. She had a small golden gem with swirls of bronze and silver. “Here it is!” “Really. We spent 4 hours looking for it. And some random dunder-head just happens to have it?!” Silver exclaimed. “Yeah. You can get out of here now.” Alluvium grabbed the dragons and walked to the entrance. “Bye-bye, suckers.” Alluvium threw them out, and walked back into the hallowed cave. Ch 4- Eldin’s Volcano Rustle Rustle. “Who’s there?” Moonshine asked. The bushes were crackling like a monster was in there. Then, a black blur came out of the bushes. “Regen?!” Moonshine asked, surprised. Regen, Moonshine’s boyfriend, was covered with dirt. He had a bag the color of mahogany. His mane was a light, pastel teal color mane, and perfectly polished midnight-black scales, like he took a jump in a river every day. He had jade green wings and grass-green eyes. Two red stripes came down from his eyes and stopped at his tail fluff, the same color of his mane. Nayru can see how Moonshine liked him. Even Nayru ''thought he looked good. Regen panted and took out a piece of paper. “Here – Eldin.” ''Eldin? What is up with all the dragons?! ''Nayru thought. She knew that these were friend’s of Moonshine and Silver, but she had ''so many. Silver shifted on her talons. “I can’t go with you,” she said. “Oh, yeah.” Moonshine looked sad. “I’m sorry, you know, too much fire…” Silver explained. Moonshine titled her head. “Well, this is goodbye, for now. We are friends and I know we will meet again!!” Moonshine’s tone of voice was getting hopeful. Silver smiled and shot up into the sky. She banked right and disappeared. “Well…” Moonshine started reading Eldin’s note. “Help, my…volcano –erupt- Blacky… Shoot,” Moonshine comprehended. There were some curse words when Nayru read the note later, but we won’t include those. “Three MOONS! I haven’t seen Eldin in a while!” Moonshine said. “Apparently, Eldin needs help with his volcano.” Regen said after a small stillness. “You know Eldin and me don’t go good together. I guess I’ll go.” He shot off. “Well, now where?” Nayru asked, excited. Moonshine beamed. “FlameWing Peninsula.” … The FlameWing Peninsula took a little while to fly to. But luckily they didn’t run into any monsters. But unfortunately, they didn’t run into any food. As they got closer to the FlameWing territory, the less trees there were. It was very hard and rocky, the sky was burnt orange. Nayru was so desperate for food, she tried eating the meat off a dead (for months) dragon. Soon, the first volcano was sighted. “Is that ‘Eldin’s Volcano’?” Nayru asked. “Nope. His is a lot bigger. A lot ''bigger.” After a while, dragons were sighted. They had some sort of frill on their head and tail. The dragons had red or orange scales, and red, orange, or yellow eyes. They camouflaged with the red and brown dirt. Suddenly a red FlameWing with yellow wings came out of nowhere. This dragon looked more mischievous. He had a crazy grin, as if he had many ideas to get into trouble. The dragon had under-scales of orange, red, and yellow, which had an effect in the sunlight as if lava was running down his belly to his tail. His eyes were blazing yellow. “Here’s the IceWing!” he said. “So, your volcano ‘isn’t working’?” Nayru inquired. She was really, really, sweaty. “Yes! My volcano has been dormant!!!! I – I don’t know why! It hasn’t erupted in weeks! I am sooo worried. If my volcano is dormant…” Eldin explained. “You die.” Moonshine finished. ''If his volcano is dormant, he dies? Nayru asked herself. “Yes. Eldin is one of the weirdest FlameWings. His life is linked to his volcano. If the volcano dies/becomes dormant, he dies too.” Moonshine explained. “I’m not weird though. I am awesomely AWESOME!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!” Eldin exclaimed. Another dragon swooped down. She was dark, dark brown. She had a mane of black, some kind of patch of fur around her neck. There was also a tuft of fur on her tail. She had scarlet eyes and deep, blood-red wings. She had curved horns, but she was small, about 10 years old (15 in human years). She landed next to Eldin. “Blacky?! What are you doing here?” Moonshine asked. The small dragon sighed. “I was caught for stealing Queen Marceline’s ‘black ruby’. I was chased for a while so I just decided to come here with Eldin. Then he told me about calling you because of his volcano…” “Who are you?” Nayru asked, upset because no one would talk to her. “I’m Black Sky. Blacky for short. Black Sky for long,” she said proudly. “And you are...” “Nayru. One of Queen Glaciers guards, but I tagged along with Moonshine when she followed me while I was running away… after I broke an egg.” “Ah… runaway,” the dark dragon replied calmly. “Let’s get going!!!” Eldin yelled. He flew off, his “lava scales” glittering. Blacky, then Moonshine flew off. Nayru had a delay. It was so ''extremely hot. As an IceWing, she was used to cloudy days, snow and subzero temperatures. It seems that Moonshine had no problem with the heat as if she was used to it. Well, as before, Nayru knew the princess was… different. But soon enough, Nayru caught up with the group, breathing heavily. … At the biggest volcano, it didn’t seem dormant. Lava was bucketing down the sides of the mountain, and smoke was persistently spewing, but in little puffs, as if it were straining to come out. Eldin looked guilty. “So, here it is.” Blacky said, bravely landing on the rim of the volcano. Eldin probably was used to heat like that. Well, actually he started walking ''in ''the lava as if it were melted glass. Moonshine caught up to Blacky, and Eldin walked up to them. Nayru didn’t want to go up there. It was “dormant”, but didn’t appear as if it were never going to explode. And Eldin said, “It hasn’t erupted in ''weeks. What mattered if a volcano didn’t erupt in a week? It usually took a wait of 10-20 years for a next volcano to erupt. Well, Nayru decided that if this was a Flame''Wing volcano, they detonate every day. Nayru stopped flying and reluctantly landed at the rim of the “dormant” volcano. “OMG. My beautiful volcano/source of life!!!” Eldin said, with a talon over his heart. He started blabbering about how important it is. Moonshine asked about someone named “Farin.” “HEY!!!” Eldin hollered. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT MY VOLCANO!!! HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?!” “Well, stop prattling on about something else.” Blacky said. “I think I know who cursed it.” Moonshine said, squinting her purple eyes as if trying to see better. “It was cursed-''I was cursed?” Eldin echoed, astonished. “Who?” Blacky asked, anxious to know. “Shadow Animus.” Ch. 5- Intro to Shadow Animus and His Magic “WHAT?” Blacky said. Her wings ruffled and her eyes grew big. “How can you tell?!” Eldin asked, flabbergasted. “I’ve ran into his magic before. It has a certain… scent.” Moonshine said. “Who is ‘Shadow Animus’?” Nayru asked. Is he an evil animus, or did he turn crazy?! ''Nayru asked and thought. “Well, he is an animus.” Blacky said. “He is evil, and uses his magic for sin,” she explained. “Oh, no. Please don’t tell me we have to go fetch him.” Nayru said, worried. Moonshine nodded grimly. “We have to reverse his magic.” “That’s possible?” Nayru inquired. “Well, with Shadow Animus, he always has a way to reverse his magic. See, whenever he uses his magic, it is constantly draining him. So, by cursing my Volcano, his magic is draining, even now. So, by forcing him to reverse it, he can stop the curse. He is pretty gullible.” Eldin explained. “Great. Now we have to catch an evil animus.” Nayru said. Eldin huffed. “That would be sooo AWESOME!!!” exclaimed Eldin. “Sure…” Blacky said. “BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Eldin laughed manically. “Let’s fly.” Moonshine said. She shot into the air. Blacky told Eldin to follow her, and they flew off. “Ugh….” Nayru complained. She flew off very tired because of the heat. So the three dragons flew and flew. Moonshine claimed she could smell the magic, but Nayru was pretty sure they were flying in a big circle. “I saw this pond like seven times.” Nayru said again. “Are we flying in a circle?” “Yeah, I think we are flying in a circle.” Eldin agreed. “Maybe he’s tricking us.” Black Sky replied. “I am ''very extra sure he is around here.” Moonshine said. “Perhaps, he is IN the circle you keep making us FLY AROUND!!!” Eldin said. “Possibly…” Moonshine consented. Moonshine ordered the group to fly into the circle. “The scent is getting stronger.” “See, SEE!” Eldin said. Moonshine glared at him, and the FlameWing stopped laughing. Nayru thought Moonshine was kidding when she said she could smell the magic, but Nayru thought she could smell something… like cookies and pineapples. Maybe that was the smell of magic. “Does magic smell like cookies and pineapples?” Nayru asked, although she felt silly about it. “What? No.” Moonshine laughed. “Incoming!” Blacky and Eldin yelled. The last things Nayru saw there was an aerial attack of pineapples and cookies. Then everything went black. … “Ugh…” Nayru woke up and groaned. “Huh? Where am I – Where are we?” she asked. Moonshine, Blacky, and Eldin were blacked out. Blacky was flopped over Eldin, and Moonshine’s tail was over Blacky. It looked like they were thrown there like a sack of potatoes. Nayru was the only one awake. Oh, how long were we asleep? ''It was already nighttime. The moon glowed upon the group of dragons. Moonshine’s scales softly reflected the moonlight, and Blacky looked almost invisible in the dark, despite the bright moonlight. Eldin just looked like a dark red blob, covered by the 2 dragons. The 4 dragons were in a jail. The prison of the Shadow Animus. It was basically a hole in the ground with a gate over it. But it was impossible to escape. The hole was at least 14-15 feet long and 20 feet deep. Nayru flew to the top of the gate and latched her 4 talons on it. She was now hanging upside-down on the gate. Their hole was slanted because it was on a hill, so she could see. But what she saw horrified her. Dead dragons were everywhere. Missing arms, wings, or talons. Blood was splattered on the ground so much it looked like it had rained the red liquid. One dragon was missing its head. ''Oh, poor dragons! ''Nayru felt scared, surprised, and anxious. The dragons were mixed tribes. But there were a lot of… ''IceWings. ''Nayru clasped her stomach. Silvery blood was mixed with the red type. But there was one thing in common about them. They had a long cut along their right side, like they were opened up there, and stitched back. Wait – was that… Nayru noticed a shadow. Just a ''shadow, moving from carcass to carcass. Nayru closed her eyes, and shook her head. She didn’t know how she could she a shadow at what looked like 2:00 in the morning. But she saw one, and she knew it. Yesssss ''said a hissy voice. Suddenly, a dragon appeared from the shadow, like it had just been pixilated out of the air. Pitch black, with pure red eyes. One noticeable thing about him was his forehead. It had a glowing crescent-moon-shape on it, Not like Moonshine’s, which reflected the light and made them look like they glowed, this blazed, like a flashlight was inserted behind the moon-shape. ''She is awake. The IceWing is awake. ''He said in his bloodcurdling voice. Nayru got a chill down her spine. How did he know she was awake? Nayru was so scared she flew with a series of squawking and sounds of wing-flapping. She landed a lot louder than she wanted to. But the 3 other dragons still stayed asleep. Suddenly, a normal voice said, “Who is there?” “Nayru, Q. Glaciers guard. I won’t attack you. Who is it?” “Farin. Moonshine’s friend.” A scavenger came out of the corner. She had short orange hair, and wore a lighter shade of orange shirt. Her stormy eyes looked like she was chased by a killer for a million miles. She wore a gray shirt, and she had a small sword with a purple hilt. “Oooo. A talking scavenger.” Nayru said. “I’ve never seen one of those.” “I don’t fancy being called a ‘scavenger’.” Farin said with a huff. She spun her sword around in her hand like a flagpole. She was pretty small (usually scavengers are compared to dragons), at least up to her shoulders. “How can you talk to us? Or, how I can understand you?” Nayru asked. “It’s a long story. But long story short, I was ‘prophesied’ to be able to understand dragons, while you guys understand me.” Farin said. ''“The land will be covered with shadow. Two different peoples shall unite To stop the dark wind from blowing And to bring the soft breeze back.” “Oh, so what happened?” Nayru asked, gaining to courage to ask over. “Shadow Animus, the two people were Black Sky, and me. The dark wind blowing was the dark magic, and yeah.” Farin explained. “You know her?” Nayru inquired and pointed to the sleeping dragon. “Yeah-” Shut UP! Stop talking. I am doing my research, s''aid the Shadow Animus. “Hey, don’t get your tail in knot.” Farin said and stabbed her sword in a shadow. ''Hiss! Moonshine blinked. “Hm?” her wine-colored eyes were sleepy. “Winged cookies, flying pineapples,” she mumbled. “WHAT?” the IceWing yelped and got up. Blacky’s red eyes opened. “Oh, out of all, the things, we get attacked by snacks,” she said and clambered over Eldin’s body. Eldin did an unpleasant yawn. His yellow eyes reflected the light like a cats’. “Oh, where are we? I had a wonderful dream. It was so nice. The oceans were made out of lava. I swam in it and ate lava worms the entire time.” The FlameWing’s voice sounded optimistic. “Farin!” Blacky ran up to her and they did a hug. “How did you get here?!” “Shadow A.” Farin said. “Oh, no! We are in his… prison?!?!” Blacky put her talons over her mouth. Yesss. You are in my, boot camp. It is a fun game to play. All you do is get out, get out! The group was magically lifted into the air. When it looked like their heads were going to hit their head on the gate, it flew open like a door. They were in the grassy, dark area of dead dragons, where they would fight Shadow Animus till they die. Ch. 6- Fight till Death Rapidly, Shadow Animus pixilated. Yessss, this is a good way to test my magic. 4 dragons and a scavenger. ''Farin make an “urk” sound and drew her sword. ''Yessss- '' “TURN MY VOLCANO BACK, TO NORMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Eldin interrupted, and blew a burst of fire at the dark dragon. As if there was an invisible force field, the fire bounced off, and almost hit Nayru. The IceWing scrambled out of the way just in time. ''I am such a coward. ''Nayru thought. Farin ran up to the Animus, and then slashed right through him. Shadow Animus, as quick as an arrow, he grabbed, the sword and flipped Farin. Blacky got mad, and she blew puffs of black smoke around him. ''Cough wheeze! ''Blacky grabbed Farin but her on her back, and flew away with her. But she woke up, hoping to find Shadow Animus bleeding. “Great. We lost 2 of our teammates.” Eldin muttered. But from there, you can hear Farin arguing to go back and fight. ''Hiss! We will have no more runaways. ''Shadow Animus hissed. Then, right behind Blacky and Farin flew, a bubble formed, leaving Eldin, Moonshine, Nayru alone with Shadow Animus. Moonshine ran toward the bubble, but as if it were made of rubber, her head stretched it, and she was flung back. She did her freezing death breath on a part of it, and she tried to shatter the ice, but nothing happened. Nayru and Eldin tried doing that too, but it didn’t work with Nayru’s nor Eldin’s attack. Shadow Animus laughed a snaky laugh. ''No escaping, no, no, no. ''Eldin charged up at him and pinned him down. Eldin’s shadow made it almost impossible to see Shadow Animus. The red dragon slashed Shadow Animus, then jumped back, hoping to see blood pouring from his neck. But his shadow revealed no one was there! A faint blur on the ground was shaped exactly like the evil dragon. Eldin jumped on there and breathed fire on the shadow. ''Eek! Eldin hopped up and down with his claws facing down. Nayru would’ve thought that looked funny, but in this case, it wasn’t. Someone tapped Nayru, and she turned around, startled. It was only Moonshine. “Go help Eldin to distract Shadow Animus. I’ll dig a hole,” she explained. “Ok.” Nayru said trying to sound brave. Shoot. Now what?! I can’t even fight a plant. What do I do? Nayru thought, but ran off to Eldin. He was still hopping like the Easter Bunny. Shadow Animus was still screaming like a banshee. “Three Moons shut up!” Nayru yelled, pushed Eldin out of the way, and froze Shadow Animus. Now there was a patch of ice on the ground, shaped like a dragon. “Oh, ok.” Eldin muttered. “Hey, you were doing well.” Nayru said, and patted him. “Thanks.” Eldin said, not convinced. “So, he can only be hurt while in shadow form. That’s good to-” Crack, crack! ''The ice was breaking! An obscure shape that looked somewhat like a smoky, black ghost flew from the ice as it shattered. As it flew helplessly around the space they had in the bubble-shield, cherry colored blood splattered on all the dragons, even Moonshine, who was at least 45 feet away, and 2/3 finished in her hole. “Follow it!” Nayru said, and ran off, her pale blue scales like a blur when she ran. Eldin followed, but he ran slowly, and caught up slowly. The “ghost” rammed “head” down onto the grassy ground. Shadow Animus was revealed as the smoke blew away and disappeared. He was gasping, and his head was cracked. ''It is too late; you cannot make me stop the Volcano from dying. Shadow Animus said'' He laughed a crazy laugh, and unlike Eldin’s, it didn’t sound funny. It sounded plain creepy, and sent a chill down Nayru’s spine. Nayru marched up to the evil dark dragon. ''Darkness can’t stand light, ''she thought. If this guy really worshipped darkness, like demons and stuff, he will die, or get weaker in sunlight. It was almost dawn… “Eldin, watch this crazy guy.” Nayru instructed. “Hold onto his tail, anything. Don’t let him escape.” He nodded, and sat down on Shadow Animus’ tail. ''He looks weak. Nayru searched until she found a grape vine. Almost dawn! The sky was pink, and things were starting to develop their real color, instead of being black and grey. With the vine in her talons, she hurriedly ran to Eldin. Eldin was on the floor gasping, and Shadow Animus was out cold, breathing heavily. “Oh, I hope we still have time!” Nayru said. She wrapped one end of the vine around the animus, and the other end around her waist. Nayru poked Shadow Animus. “Redo, the SPELL, NOW!!!” she growled, looking at Eldin’s suffering. Take me away from the sun. Shadow Animus pleaded. “Nope. Not until you invalidate the spell.” Nayru said. Hiss! No, I will not!! Just take me AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!! Nayru shivered. He was scarier when he yelled. “NO!!!” she yelled. The shadows were shrinking. “If you don’t…” Nayru shoved the dark dragon closer to the light. HISSS!! I WILL REDO MY MAGIC! REDO MY MAGIC, I WILL! ''he yelled. Shadow Animus waved his hand. The light stopped coming closer, and the shadows stopped shrinking. But Eldin was still had his shallow breathing. Moonshine came running over, yelling: “I finished the hole! We can get out!” But when she saw Nayru looking over Eldin, she stopped in her tracks, her look became terrified, then she ran as quick as the light. Eldin had stopped breathing. “YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP THE CURSE!!!” Nayru yelled at Shadow Animus. ''I said I would, and I did, ''the dragon explained. He was fully enclosed by light, and was starting to disintegrate. Then everything went berserk. Shadow Animus turned into a black flame, and then disappeared. Nayru saw herself do everything backwards and Moonshine disappeared. Eldin got up and was sitting on Shadow Animus’ tail and the sun went down, so the shadows were getting longer. It was like someone hit the rewind button. Farin came back, and Blacky was there, but now everything went by so fast it was hurting Nayru’s head. ''Fwip! '' Nayru was flying with Eldin, Moonshine, and Blacky. It was like nothing even happened. “Does anyone smell… cookies and something like pineapple?” Blacky asked, sniffing the air. “Yeah…” Moonshine and Eldin responded. “We should check what else is cooking!” Eldin said hungrily, licking his mouth with his forked tongue. “No. It might be a trap.” Nayru said. “Huh?” the 3 dragons replied dumbly. “Just no.” Ch.7 Breezy Days “Where to next?” Nayru asked after a while. “The Bay of a Thousand Scales. I need to meet Breeze.” Moonshine explained. “Well, another friend, huh? Why is everybody contacting you?” Nayru said. “It is April. Everything goes wrong in April.” Blacky teased. “Well, me and Eldin better get going. You know…Eldin and water. I don’t fancy getting wet either,” she winked at Nayru. “Bye! It was great getting to know you.” Nayru said. “Farewell!” Eldin saluted and headed south. The two dragons departed with the group and flew south. They vanished behind the trees. “So, still willing to tag along?” Moonshine asked with a grin. “At your service.” Nayru said. “You have many interesting friends. Well, maybe Alluvium. She was Ok.” “Ha. You better see her when she’s angry.” The pale IceWing said. They both laughed. … The air started getting cooler, and the scent of the beach was forming. Less, and less trees were appearing, and dirt was being replaced by sand. Then, the last row of trees appeared, and the beach was revealed!! Thousands of tiny islands dotted the Bay, and you can already see SeaWings splashing in and out of the ocean. “So. Where is ‘Breeze’?” Nayru asked. Moonshine pointed to a little bluff with an aqua-green SeaWing sitting calmly on there. Moonshine and Nayru flapped up to her. The sound of their wings broke the unearthly silence spot of the bluff. The SeaWing looked at them with calm turquoise eyes. “Yes?” She had a soft voice that sounded sweet. She had a dark blue underbelly, and her glow stripes looked unnaturally… dark. Her gills were a lighter shade of blue, and her wings were spread, as if she was basking in the sun. The waves splashed against the bluff, and when no one answered, the calm SeaWing closed her eyes, and pointed her head toward the sun. She had a nice small smile on her face. Nayru knew why she was named Breeze. There was something calming about her. Like a gentle breeze was blowing across Nayru’s scales and making her sleepy. “You called for me.” Moonshine said after an uncomfortable silence. Breeze looked up. “Yes, yes I did. Something is wrong. The sea, is angry.” “The Sea, is angry?” Nayru asked, trying to conceal her smile. Moonshine elbowed her. “Tell us more.” Moonshine said. “The SeaWings, they disappear. Get eaten by the ocean. They don’t come back.” Thunder rumbled in the distance. “The serpent comes during the day, every day,” she said. Breeze wouldn’t make eye contact. She just stared out to open sea. “In fact, it is coming today.” Ok, now she was creeping Nayru out. The ocean was thrashing, spraying water everywhere. Nayru didn’t mind because, ice is basically water. Grey clouds were swirling around, and wind was whipping and howling in Nayru’s ears. As the sea was churning, the SeaWings were barely beginning to notice. They screamed and shouted, but when they tried to swim back, the sea just shot up. A giant wall of thick, stirred up water was in their way. One light blue (about 2 years old) dragonet tried to jump through the wall of water. “AH!” the poor dragonet was flung up with the current into the air. A couple seconds later, she landed on the sand with a terrible cracking noise. “No!” a SeaWing yelled. He swam up to shore to the broken body of the dragonet. The “dad” –Nayru guessed- then shrieked, “If she goes, I’ll go to!!!” He ran up into the water-wall, but instead of shooting up into the air, his entire body disintegrated. “What do we do?!” Nayru said sadly. She saw another SeaWing try to go through, but he exploded, guts and blood flying everywhere. Moonshine turned her gaze to Breeze, who looked slightly grim. Breeze finally made eye contact with Nayru. “We stop the storm.” Ch. 8- Eye of the Storm Moonshine’s eyes grew big. “How?” Breeze looked calmly at her. “Fly into the storm of course. But I don’t know about the killer water. It seems hard to stop it.” The other SeaWings were getting scared. They swam to shore, but the wind was whipping. Some of the SeaWings were getting blown by the wind closer to the wall of water. The crowed panicked as some of the dragons exploded, disintegrated, or fell down from the sky. “Let’s go!” Moonshine said, spreading her wings. “Not so fast.” Nayru said. “Who knows what it is. An animus… possibly ''Shadow ''Animus.” Nayru was sure she didn’t want to run into that guy again. “That makes it better. Not knowing who or what it is.” Moonshine said. Nayru didn’t argue. One thing good about Moonshine is that she made sense, even if she was wrong. So, Moonshine flew off to the tornado/ storm. “Are you coming?” Nayru asked Breeze. “Hm. No… just, if you need help, or just need me… I’ll be here,” she said. “O.K.” Nayru said and followed Moonshine. After a while, the wind was getting stronger, and Nayru could hear zaps of electricity. “Gah! Where are you, Moonshine?” Nayru asked. They were very high in the air, but it was like fog was up there, and it was pretty thick. “Nayru?!” Moonshine said. “Sorry, it’s just that my scales kind of blend in.” “No duh.” Nayru muttered. ''Zap! ''Lightning had struck here and there, making a good enough glow just as much as necessary to see a light grey IceWing with a red cord necklace with a yellow pearl on the end. “No Breeze?” she asked. “No, she isn’t coming.” “Oh, ok-” A big gust of wind swept Nayru off balance. Her wings stopped beating, and with all the wind, she couldn’t open them again. But before she could fall, she was blown into a tornado. “Nayru!!!” Moonshine yelled. Now, Nayru was twisting like a torpedo. She was spinning uncontrollably, like Starbolt, but she couldn’t manage her actions. Nayru was blown everywhere, around and around in the cyclone. She was also hit by branches, and electricity was near, she sensed. But when she was barreling toward a pine tree, she was propelled into another current. “Oh, no!” Nayru helplessly yelled. “HELP! MOONSHINE!” But Moonshine was far away. Nayru was uncontrollably “flying” almost a hundred feet per second. It was like being caught in a riptide in the air. But, suddenly, Nayru was flung into a calm spot. The eye of the storm. “Oh…” Nayru groaned, rubbing her head. ''Zap! Zap! Zwo! Zwip! ''Small flickers of lightning were shooting out from a single small dragon. He was gray, with yellow eyes like Eldin, but these were insane. The dragon was a dusty grey, like his scales had once been white, but he stood so long somewhere, they were covered by dust. He had something like a needle-like point on his tail, with a dangerous ball of electricity was on it. “Knock, knock. You know you have to knock before entering,” he said. “Who are you?” Nayru asked. “Loop Current, the StormWing,” he said. “I can see why…” Nayru said to herself. He ''was loopy. But she decided that this insane dragon was the cause of the storm so she said: “Why, did you make this storm happen? Are you insane?! Killing these poor SeaWings!” “Insane?! Who is insane?” the StormWing looked around the eye of the storm. “YOU, YOU FEATHER-HEAD.” Nayru said. “Oh.” Loop Current said. “If you can just do something for me… I can stop the storm, and the water.” “What is that, exactly?” “TO KILL QUEEN CORAL!!!!” Loop Current said. “Oh, sorry I can’t do that. Anything else?” Nayru said, astonished. The grey dragon shook his head until it looked like it was going to fly off. “No! That is the deal.” ''Hmm… If I can trick him… ''Nayru thought. Then she charged up at Loop Current. He was started and his yellow eyes grew big. Nayru used her freezing-death-breath on him, so his head was enclosed in an ice cube. But she didn’t stop there. She froze his entire body, so he looked like an ice sculpture of a dragon. “There we go.” But, she barely realized that he was falling, being frozen, not able to open his wings. She didn’t try to catch him or anything, but followed downward, tucking in her wings for speed. Nayru was going so fast, she didn’t even notice she sped right past Moonshine, but luckily, she followed. She sped down the funnel of the cyclone, and through the wind. Loop Current the ice block shattered on the ground. Moonshine and Nayru opened their wings just in time to swoop over his broken body. Breeze was standing there, as if she knew exactly where they would land. Nayru tried to ignore this and walked up to Loop Current. “Brainless dragon,” she said. She explained what happened to Moonshine and Breeze. “StormWings… they usually aren’t this close to water.” Breeze said. “Queen Coral… needs to be… DEAD!” he slowly crept up. His tail was curled above him. Its needle and electric ball were bigger. He smiled crazily, and a bolt of electricity shot out of it. The 3 dragons dodged out of the way just in time. Nayru felt a wave of anger wash over her. “WHY?!” she shouted. “REVENGE!!! SHE KILLED MY FRIEND!!!” he yelled back. “Nayru, your wings!” Moonshine said. Nayru hadn’t noticed. Her wings were surrounded by gusts of wind. They began to glow a cool grey color. Her eyes glowed all blue, and she used her freezing death breath on Loop Current. It takes a lot of surprise to get a surprised look on Breeze’s face. For example, it would take a one eyed monkey playing a harmonica on a unicycle over on a tightrope, but now, she had the most surprised face she’ll ever have. Nayru released such a powerful death-breath, that she almost fell over. Loop Current was turned into another ice sculpture, but it looked like he froze in the wind because of the horizontal icicles. And then, he burst! Looping Current burst then disappeared into light. “Whoa!” Moonshine said. “That was so epic!” “How did you do that?” Breeze asked. “I don’t know!” Nayru said, laughing. Ch. 9- The Final Goodbye The SeaWings cheered and applauded. The wall of water fell down, and the SeaWings could go back. “Thank you for freeing us!” Breeze said happily. “Anytime!” Nayru said happily. She tugged Moonshine closer. “Moonshine, too!” … The pair of dragons left the Bay of a Thousand Scales. “No one else called?” Nayru asked. “No. I just am going back to the Ice Kingdom.” Moonshine said. “I need to read the scroll I got, and mother is probably worried. “Ok.” Nayru said. They flew past the Mud Kingdom, swooped over the Rainforest Kingdom, and soared way over Jade Mountain. Nayru and Moonshine quickly flew over the Fire Turf, and waved speedily at Eldin and Blacky. They fluttered over the SwiftWing courtyard, waved to Regen and Starbolt. The pair met up to Silver and helloed. Finally, they flew into Moonshine’s bedroom. “Well, then.” Moonshine said. “See you later.” Nayru saluted and exited the heir’s room. A couple years later… “Where is Nayru?” Storm asked Queen Glacier. “She probably ran off again. She always does.” “Ok, your highness.” Storm stomped off. … Nayru flew over the Sky Kingdom. She flew to the tip of Phyrria. She sat there to watch the waves. Someday, she knew she would explore beyond the continent. She would fly across the ocean to discover new lands. She had, already explored all of this place. But she never knew, she would become one of the greatest explorers in all of the land of Phyrria. Fin (Starbolt belongs to LightningstrikeofRapidClan) (Silver belongs to Luckybird7765) (All other characters belong to me) this is exactly what i wrote! Word for word! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)